Im going to buy you
by deadanimals
Summary: It was cold and raining out it has been rain for the past two days.A teenager standing on the sidewalk by the gas station on main street in nothing but a pair of shorts and a T shirt with an old ballcap on.It looked like he was waiting for someone sasunar
1. Chapter 1

**Warning- sex , drity dancing, lemon, abuse, spelling and somemore later**

* * *

It was raining out and was very cold out its been rain for the past two days. A teenager standing on the sidewalk by the gas station on main street in nothing but a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and had a hat on. It looked like he was waiting for someone. The boy was getting colder you could tell he was shivering. The boy then seen a man in all black headed to a very nice car the boy walked over to the car. 

"Hey you there, in the black!" said the boy in his teens

"What do you what?" said the Man in a cold voice

"Can you give me a ride?" said the boy

"No" said the cold voice

"Please I'll do anything you if you take me with you." said the boy shivering.

"Anything?"Said the man

"...Yes anything." said the boy slowly

"Fine then get in."the man said as he pointed to the passnager side

They drive in slicene. They were heading out of the city to a place called Konoha. The Man broke the slicene.

"Whats your name?"the man said in a cool voice

"N-Naruto." said the teen

"Naruto your go to be working for my boss." said the man as in glance at the boy know name Naruto

"O-Okay... whats you name?" Naruto asked

"Itachi" the man answered

It was slicenes again. Naruto layed his head on the window and closed his eyes and wanted till sleep fall and toke him to a happy place that was so much better the real world.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he was still in the car. He looked around remembering where he was go. He then looked at the person driving the car he recalled the name that the man said his name was '_Itachi'_. 

Itachi seen that the boy was awake

"Were headed to the place that you are going to be working at for now on." He said looking at the boy. He nosed that the boy had werid marking on his face. Almost like wiskers. His blonde hair was just touching the his shroulders.

"What is the place that I'm going to be working at and what am I going to be doing?" Naruto said not as scared as before

"your going to be working at a bar and your'll be working as a male striper"

"A -a WHAT? Naruto shouted

"You heard me" Itachi said

"B-but-" Naruto said as he was cut off by Itachi

"No you agreed to it." Itachi said coldy

The rest of the way was in silence.

* * *

When they got to the place they got out and walked up to the door to a very exspensive bar. As they walked though the doors they came to a waiting room that was bigger then a one story house there was music playing in the background, the room was very clean and shiny, the floors were a light blue and the walls were painted black with red and gold snakes painted on the walls. 

They when though the waiting room into the bar area were the music was playing there was a band playing and guys dancing on the stage there were some dancers on the poles, there was a tattoo place and the bar table was long and there was a lot of people there drinking and singing along with the music. Next to the tattoo place there was a food place called '_Ol De fared'. _Next to that there was a VIP rooms. There were big snake figures all over the place they were yellow and gold.

Naruto looked around and seen that there were a lot of guys and mabe two or three women but mostly guys. _So this is the place I'm going to be working at. A gay bar or is it a Bi bar? Well thats not that bad I guess. He could have mabe me have sexs with him. Or even worst. _

"Come on kid" Itachi said coldly

He didn't realize that he had stopped in the middle of the room and was looking around in wonder.

They then started to walk again they were headed toward a door that said **'Staff Only'**

They walk in the room and then went into another door that said _'Main Offices' _Itachi knocked on the door.

Then there was a "Come in" in a very scary voice.

"Welcome back Itachi and do come in." said the scary voice

They walked into the dark room.

"Who do you have with you Itachi?"said the voice

"A new worker for you Orochimaru-seme."

"Whats your name boy?"said Orochimaru in a colder voice then that of Itachi's

"N-Naruto" Naruto said a little to fast

"Are you srared Naru-chan?" Orochimaru said and he stood up and walked over to him and bent down and whisper in to his ear

"Didn't be scared Naru-chan it wont hard that bad." He said to the boy, making hinm shiver slightly as he laughed

Leaving Naruto really confused, as to what he was talking about

Then Orochimaru said "Take him to a room."

"No wait... room him was Pein" Orochimaru said with a evil smrik on his face

"Yes Orochimaru-seme" Itachi said as he turned to leave

"Come on" said Itachi walking out the door

As they walked though halls that turned this way and that. They came to a stop in front of a red door.

Itachi knocked on the door and a voice came.

"Who is it?" said the voice

"Itachi. With your new roommate Naruto."

"Come in." said the voice

Itachi open the door and walked in with Naruto in tow.

Naruto looked around the dark room he can see someone setting on the bed.

What he could make out was a guy that didnt look that old. Made around Itachi's age.

"Naruto this is you new roomate Pein if I were you dont act like a baka and he might not kill you and you will be sharing the same bed." Itachi said quity, as he was leaving the room. Shutting the door behind him.

"Naruto turn on the lights so that I can see what you look"

Naruto did as he was asked and turned on the lights. He turn to look at the person that was called Pein to see that the guy had a lot of percings he had redish orange hair. His eyes were red as blood. And he had a very nice body that Naruto could tell.

"Your not back looking kid, how old are you?" Pein asked

"14 teen" Naruto said wondering why they said not to act like a baka when the guy seemed nice

"You dont talk much. I'll like you as long as you dont talk to me then we will be find. And I'm guessing that I'm going to have to show you the ropes and brake you" Said Pein not really asking

Naruto didnt say anything he just nodded. He was standing there for at lets 10 minutes in silence.

"Get undress and get in bed." pein said leaving no room to said a word

Naruto walked over to the side of the bed and striped down to his boxer and pulled the covers back and slide under them. Pein got up and turned the ligths back of and when an got under the covers too. He wrapped his arm around Naruto small waist and pulled him close to his warm chest and when to sleep.

Naruto was scared that this guy Pein was going to do something even though he seemed nice but stayed steel any ways. And he soon fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up from his deep sleep to someone touching him in him all over the place on his body. Then the nexts thing he know someone was on top of him.

* * *

Review pleace! Spelling sucks so if you see any tell! and please tell if you like Or disc like it. 

**THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT SUCK**

Deadanimal need loven too


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU MIGHT WONT TO RE-READ THE FRIST CHAPTER. I CHANGE IT A LITTLE SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT **

Its really short thats b/c i use the library's computer and i only have like a hour in there. half an hour to write one of my storys and the other half to read some story! 

**

* * *

****Recap**

**Naruto was scared that this guy Pein was going to do something even though he seemed nice but stayed steel any ways. ****And he soon fell in to a deep sleep**

**---------------------------**

**Naruto woke up from his deep sleep to someone touching him all over the place on his body. ****Then the nexts thing he know someone was on top of him.**

**---------------------------**

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open and was about to scream when a hand covered his mouth. He was struggling against the body that was on top of him. His hands pinned under the persons legs. He hissed in pain, but didn't care, he was scared to say the least and started to panic

"Damn your a deep sleeper newbie! I been molesting you for a half an hour now! So... whats your name newbie? Oh and... my name is Kiba " Said a boy that looked around 17 teen years old with shaggy brown hair with red marks on both of his cheeks and he seem to be very lond, hyperactive, and he seemed to like to talk alot he kept on rambling about nothing to say the least.

Naruto still not out of his shock and his hazy mind spending in panic as to what to do and how to get out of this position that he was in.

The guy was still on him had just kept on talking to him and he started to come out of his panic attack but not there yet _' help! help! I'm going to be raped!'_ ran through this mine then the guy said something

"Pein told me to come and get you" said the guy on top of Naruto

He stared at the guy that was still on top of him. He had thought that it was that guy thats name was Pein. But it wasn't

He then came out of his panic attack when he see that he wasn't going to be raped by this new guy looking up, he told the guy to get off of him, his face turning red a little from the lack of clothing he had on his body.

"Awww your so cute when your face is all flustered" Said Kiba with an evil smirk on his face as he jumped off of the now angry blond.

His face was red hot with a vein popping out of the side of his neck with so much anger as to being called cute he ran after the massy brown hair teen that was running out of the room an shouted the door on naruto, Naruto grabbled the doorknod and throw the door open and run down the hallway and down a seat of stairs right behind Kiba.

Naruto skipping most of the step as he drew near the bottom of the stairs he was about the reach out to grabble Kiba, but the guy turn left and run down another hallway and again he reached out when the guy when he turn down yet another hallway and the guy throw open another door and run right into someone.

Naruto skid to a stop so that he wouldnt crash in to them when he was stop all the way, he lend up against the wall to try and catch his breath.When he looked up at the two he was trying not to laugh out loud at the them, they were now on the ground ruding their ass's and glaring at each other. But then the other guy smile as soon as he realizted who it was.

The guy that Kiba run into said "The food is getting cold Kiba and there isnt going to be a thing left for you two, if you guys dont hurry and get in there. Kyo had just walked in there about three minutes ago! And you now how much that guy can eat even if he looks like a pole!" Then the guy and Kiba laughed

"Hey kid so whats your name?" said the guy that was getting up off the floor and was now helping Kiba up.

The guy was staring at Naruto because he was olny in his boxers

"Yeah what is you name you never said it yet!" Said Kiba with a smirk on his face

Naruto forget his anger and said " My name is Naru-Naruto." He said his voice cracked as he said his name as he realised that they were looking at him, he was about to look down. When he heard his so called nickname he looked up at the person who had said it

"Nice to meet you Naru-chan. My name is Sai." said the guy name Sai, he had on a big smile on his face

Naruto looked at him and he had to said that this Sai guy was good looking but his smile did not reach his eyes, it was not a real smile. when he looked closer he realized the it was not a smile but a perverted smirk he eyes only on one thing. Naruto looked down and his face when red. He was only in his boxers

Sai stepped closer to Naruto and Naruto backed away.

* * *

TBC?

Yes?

No?

What do you think?

Please tell me


End file.
